Voluntad
by Asumi-chan
Summary: Siempre pensó desde niño que algún día sería un héroe, que viajaría al espacio y todo el mundo le admiraría por su valor. Pero se equivocaba. A veces los héroes jamás eran reconocidos, incluso por aquellos que realmente saben sus proezas.


**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores. Sí, sé que os estaréis preguntando ¿porque ha subido dos historias y no empieza ya su fic de Altaïr y María? Pues por la simple razón de que estos One-shot los tenía hechos desde hace mucho, únicamente los he tenido que retocar un poco para mejorarlos un poco. Como ya más de una de ma pedido que escriba algo más sobre Clay Kaczmarek pues os voy a daros una alegría, aquí esta. Inicialmente lo escribí con Lucy como protagonista, se podría decir que ambos lo son. Espero que os guste la historia.**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y la ambientación pertenece a Ubisoft. Al maravilloso mundo de Assassin's Creed. Spoiler del DLC: The Lost Archive.

**Voluntad**

_**7 Agosto de 2012 d.C.**_

Se encontraba tumbado con la mirada perdida en el techo de aquella luminosa habitación. De fondo podía escuchar la voz de Vidic informando de algo, palabras inconexas que carecían de sentido en ese instante paras sus oídos. Intentó incorporarse sintiendo ligeramente el cuerpo entumecido, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba en el Animus? ¿Días? ¿Semanas? Lo último que recordaba era Roma. Había estado por sus calles, recorrido la ciudad, desvelando los misterios sobre aquellos que llegaron antes.

«No, Clay», se dijo a sí mismo intentando centrarse. «Lo último no es eso. Eso lo hizo Ezio.»

Cada vez le resultaba más difícil saber quién era. ¿Cómo no dudar cuando pasas meses siendo alguien que no eres? Apenas podía recordar la voz de su padre, el rostro de su madre o el objetivo de su misión. Lo que sí sabía era algo que por mucho que su antepasado irrumpiera en su mente jamás lograría olvidar.

«Traidora», pensó mirando directamente a Lucy, que permanecía con la cabeza baja analizando el Animus.

Lo había visto y por desgracia ella misma se lo había confirmado en aquel e-mail. Le había vendido, jamás saldría de Abstergo, al menos no con la suficiente cordura como para poder llevar una vida normal. El efecto sangrado le hacía mezclar recuerdos con la realidad, provocando que se olvidase de momentos de su vida, encontrándose atado con correas a una cama en medio de la oscuridad. Jamás conseguiría huir sin su ayuda; sin embargo tenía pensado hacerlo de cualquier manera.

—¿Por qué, Lucy? —preguntó, habiéndose asegurado de que Vidic hubiera abandonado la habitación.

Ella cerró los ojos con resignación. Se había estado preparando para aquella conversación desde que descubrió las escapadas nocturnas de Clay. Él sabía la verdad, pero no por ello iba a comprenderla. Se giró para mirarle. Cuando le había enviado el e-mail lo había hecho para intentar hacer que entrase en razón, para que comprendiese lo que a ella le había costado años admitir. Los Asesinos sólo querían continuar esa guerra; más muertes, más miseria, más pobreza… Intentar ayudar a la humanidad dejándoles pensar libremente era una idea hermosa, pero utópica. Lo que había visto le demostraba que mientras que las personas tuvieran libertad tales atrocidades seguirían ocurriendo.

Abstergo sólo quería ayudar al mundo, controlar ciertos puntos de la vida para que todas las desgracias desaparecieran de la faz de la Tierra. Eso no era malo. Aquello que podía traer una verdadera paz no podía ser malo.

—No lo entenderías —respondió mientras desconectaba el Animus.

—Claro que lo hago, Lucy —dijo llevándose la mano a la cabeza—. Nos has traicionado. —Aquellas palabras resonaron por el lugar ante el silencio sepulcral de la rubia—. A Bill, a Becca, a mí… —Cerró ligeramente los ojos sintiendo fuertes punzadas de dolor.

—Estoy haciendo lo correcto —repuso mientras apretaba los labios. Lo único que ella quería era que él entrase en razón, pero no lo haría, no tan pronto—. Para Bill sólo somos carnaza —su voz tembló ligeramente. Hablar de su antiguo Maestro le producía cierto escozor—, me envió aquí, dejándome sola… Y contigo ha hecho lo mismo.

Clay la miró de arriba abajo. Lucy tenía la expresión derrotada, como de alguien que ha vivido muchas batallas y las hubiera perdido una tras otra. Ella llevaba ahí tres años encerrada, sin tener ningún tipo de contacto con el exterior; ni familia, ni amigos, ni conocidos. Su vida había sido la Orden, servirla para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, pero había abandonado sus principios traicionándolos a todos. Ignorando la confianza y esperanza que William Miles había puesto en ella.

—No te abandonó, confió en ti —contestó en voz alta. Se puso en pie intentando no perder el equilibrio—. ¿Por qué crees que te envió a ti y no a Becca? Sabes perfectamente que ella te supera en conocimientos. —Se acercó a Lucy—. Te eligió porque al contrario que ella, tú tenías fortaleza. Sabías cuál era el bien y cuál era el mal —comentó—. "Sabes" que lo que estás haciendo no está bien, pero aún así trabajas para ellos.

—¡Lo está! —bramó acalorada.

Miró a Clay directamente. ¿Qué podía entender él sobre el bien o el mal? Ellos la habían abandonado. De no ser por Warren la habrían matado. Abstergo sabía que era una Asesina y aún así le habían perdonado la vida. ¿Es que acaso los Asesinos sabían que era el perdón? No, si veían a algún Templario no le daban opción a la redención, simplemente lo mataban. ¿Eso estaba bien acaso?

—Abstergo sólo quiere acabar con las guerras, el hambre, los asesinatos… —enumeró—. Quiere erradicar el mal, Clay. ¿Cómo puede ser eso malo? Ellos buscan ayudar a las personas —su von tembló ligeramente—, creen en las segundas oportunidades. Sabes tan bien como yo que la gente no cambiará a mejor por su propia voluntad. Este mundo sólo puede ir a peor sino lo impedimos.

Él simplemente la observó. Aunque entendía las palabras que Lucy quería transmitirle y el mensaje que en estaba imbuido en ellas jamás cambiaría de opinión. Nunca lo haría sabiendo lo que ahora su mente escondía. La Manzana, la verdad, Juno… Esas memorias que por las noches le atormentaban al igual que le enseñaban. Aquel don que se le había concedido, además de la incuestionable sensación de libertad que tenía antes de despertar entre esas cuatro paredes. No, Lucy jamás podría convencerle de que una vida de esclavitud era mejor que aquello.

—Pero para ello acabaréis con la libertad y el libre albedrío de las personas —terminó diciendo—. ¿Es que no ves que te están utilizando? Sé que es lo que estáis planeando. Queréis el fruto. — Al mencionarlo el dolor de su cabeza volvió—. Queréis a Desmond para que os guíe, y luego acabar con él, ¿no es así?

«No, no habría que acabar con él», pensó aunque sabía muy bien que la vida de ese joven no estaba en sus manos, sino en las de Rikkin.

No respondió sabiendo que lo que posiblemente dijera sería una mentira. Ella no quería que aquel muchacho muriese, se había alejado de los Asesinos desde hacía años, sólo quería vivir una vida normal. Pero era necesario para sus planes.

—Vaya… —continuó hablando Clay— ahí se muestra lo hipócrita que puedes llegar a ser. ¿Dónde están las segundas oportunidades ahora, Lucy? —preguntó.

—Hay gente que por muchas oportunidades que les des jamás cambiarán —sentención insegura—. Conoces a Becca mejor que yo, sabes que no entrará en razón.

Le dolía mucho pensar en su amiga. La morena siempre había sido una especie de confidente el tiempo que habían estado juntos. Pero la había abandonado, al igual que la Orden, no la había buscado ni intentado asegurarse de su bienestar. Los Asesinos la habían dejado prácticamente de lado y se negaban a ver el bien que Abstergo podía ofrecer al mundo.

—¿Y Desmond? Yo ni siquiera sabía que William tuviera un hijo. Él seguramente no sabe lo importante que es para vosotros. —Sonrió burlescamente—. Tal vez incluso lo puedas convencer para unirse a tu bando. Porque sino estarás obligada a matar a un inocente, —dijo haciendo una ligera pausa— y ¿acaso eso no va contra el Credo, Lucy?

Se dio media vuelta encarando directamente a Clay. Sus ojos centelleaban furiosos y cristalinos, como si de verdad aquellas meras palabras hubieran podido causar algún efecto sobre ella. La rubia alzó la mano para terminar estrellándola en la mejilla de él produciendo un sonoro golpe. La picazón era considerable, pero nada comparado con el tremendo dolor de cabeza que no parecía remitir.

—No te atrevas a nombrarme el Credo, Clay —pronunció con severidad—. ¡Jamás! ¿Oíste? —Su respiración estaba completamente acelerada, furiosa por la sola mención de aquello—. Esas palabras no son más que hojas en el viento. Siempre se ha encontrado una forma de no cumplirlo a través de los siglos, lo sabes tan bien como yo.

El Credo era fácilmente tergiversable por aquellos que creían servir de mano divina contra los Templarios. No le importaba los daños colaterales, las guerras que causaban, las innumerables bajas que sufría la humanidad cada vez que ocurría un conflicto de tal calibre. No, su Orden jamás solucionaría los problemas del mundo. Abstergo sí.

—Mujeres y niños han muerto por las guerras entre Templarios y Asesinos. Por vuestra culpa no se han parado, gente inocente ha seguido muriendo por vuestra cabezonería —espetó—, sois la principal causa de que mueran personas en este mundo, pero ni siquiera eres capaz de verlo.

Warren se lo había dejado muy claro. Los Asesinos tenían la misma meta que los Templarios, incluso se decían que sus ideales descendían de un mismo punto común: La paz. Pero ellos creían en una simple utopía, que por acción de la gente el mundo cambiaría a mejor. ¿Acaso no era ese punto el principal problema? Mientras las personas opinasen los conflictos seguirían, las ideologías se alzarían y terminarían nuevamente en una Guerra Santa. Los Templarios habían entendido que esa meta jamás sería una realidad, por eso planeaban controlar hasta cierto punto a la humanidad. Coartarían parte de sus libertades, pero se acabarían las muertes, la miseria, la pobreza… Eso era la paz.

—¿Esas palabras te las ha dicho Vidic, verdad? —se mofó—. Y tú estabas tan necesitada de comprensión que te las creíste al igual que los fieles confían en la Biblia. —Negó ligeramente con la cabeza—. Te creía más inteligente, Lucy, de verdad… —Suspiró alejándose de ella mientras apoyaba una mano en la pared—. Creía que si hablaba contigo… —dudó unos instantes en si seguir o no hablando—. Pero no entrarás en razón, no después de esto —musitó cerrando los ojos—, y yo ya no puedo más. No tengo ganas de luchar.

No tenía salida. Si Lucy no le ayudaba no había forma física de poder escapar de las instalaciones. Estaba harto de aguantar, de lidiar contra esa fuerza invisible que poco a poco acababa con su cordura y hacía que sus recuerdos se fueran mezclando con el de sus antepasados. Si seguía así donde iba a acabar sería en el psiquiátrico. Pero no podía, tenía una misión, una promesa. Proteger a Desmond Miles, él era la clave, Juno se lo había mostrado.

«Yo no soy más que el profeta», se dijo para inmediatamente negarlo. «No, el profeta es Ezio. Únicamente soy una herramienta, nada más.»

Él no había nacido como Asesino. Lo había elegido. Ayudar al mundo, derrotar a los Templarios, convertirse en un héroe. Ese siempre había sido su sueño, una ilusión que ahora sabía jamás lograría cumplirse, al menos no como pensó inicialmente.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó confusa tras sus últimas palabras. ¿Acaso Clay nuevamente tenía delirios sobre sus antepasados? ¿Estaba sufriendo un brote?

Éste se giró para mirarla; sus ojos estaban brillantes, tan profundos y azules como el océano. En ellos se podía palpar una plañidera tristeza, mientras que en sus labios una sonrisa de resignación era su única compañera. A Lucy se le encogió el corazón al verlo, aunque ella llevase allí tres años jamás había tenido que adentrarse en el Animus. Pasar horas, días, incluso semanas atrapado en un mundo que te trastocaba los sentidos había hecho mellas en el afable y prometedor joven que se había presentado el primer día.

—Siempre he pensado que nosotros únicamente somos la suma de todo aquello que hemos vivido, nuestros recuerdos e historias… —Ladeó la cabeza—. Y yo he tenido muchas de estas para una sola vida…

—¿Qué quieres decir? —No entendía a que se refería, no parecía ser él quien hablase.

—¿Cuáles contarás a tus hijos, Lucy? —preguntó con serenidad—. A mí me hubiera gustado decirles que de pequeño quería ser astronauta. Viajar por el espacio y ser un héroe. —Sonrió con nostalgia—. Pero supongo que esa es una historia imposible, ¿cierto?

Se encontraba cansado y verdaderamente fatigado. Caminó lentamente hasta el interior de la habitación, donde un guardia de seguridad lo esperaba para atarlo a la cama como muchas otras veces había hecho. Su cuerpo estaba agotado, su mente fragmentada, pero había algo que por mucho que Abstergo hiciese hincapié jamás podría quitarle. Su voluntad.

Lucy se quedó mirando pesarosa la figura casi fantasmal de Clay. Desde hacía unos días estaba más extraño de lo normal. Era cierto que podría tener una crisis en cualquier momento, sin embargo las últimas veces que lo había visto parecía lúcido, aunque hablase de aquella rara forma. Si él no supiera su verdadera lealtad no dudaría en sacarlo de ahí, permanecer allí lo estaba volviendo loco. Pero no podía liberarle, su misión original había cambiado, no obstante protegerle de cualquier mal que pudiera sufrir aún estaba dentro de los márgenes que podía cumplir. Él estaba tan atrapado en Abstergo como ella y, de alguna forma, poder hablar con alguien externo a ese mundo le producía una leve sensación de bienestar.

A la mañana siguiente entró como siempre en las instalaciones donde se encontraban las salas del Animus. Sin embargo lo que vio cuando llegó a la habitación de Clay la horrorizó. Las paredes estaban llenas de sangre, los agentes de Abstergo fotografiaban con cuidado cada marca que había por el lugar y encima de una camilla tapado con una sábana ensangrentada se encontraba un cadáver.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar involuntariamente, ¿qué era todo aquello? ¿Qué le había pasado a Clay? ¡¿Qué estaba ocurriendo ahí?! Warren estaba allí dentro, hablando seriamente con un hombre vestido de azul. Lucy dio unos pasos hasta él, sin encontrar explicación lógica a lo que había podido ocurrir en esa zona. Al darse cuenta de la presencia de la rubia se dio la vuelta para encararla. Su rostro era una mezcla clara de decepción y frustración.

—¿Qué ha…? —Intentó preguntar sin conseguirlo— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Al parecer, el señor Kaczmarek consiguió soltarse de sus ataduras anoche al entrar en un estado psicótico —respondió casi automáticamente—. Se cortó las venas y empezó a dibujar en las paredes con su sangre, imágenes, símbolos, números —indicó mirando de reojo el cadáver—. Lo encontró el guardia esta mañana al ir a desatarlo.

Se sentía impotente, completamente inútil. Su misión con los Asesinos estaba ligada con Clay, si a él le ocurría algo su tapadera se hundiría. El no poder huir de Abstergo tenía una justificación, pero la muerte de la persona a la cual tenías que ayudar carecía de de ella. Eso provocaría que sospecharan de ella.

—Pero… pero… —No sabía que decir.

Sintió la mano de Warren en su hombro, lo que hizo que alzase la vista. Parecía a punto de llorar. Las emociones eran demasiadas como para poder ordenarlas todas.

—Cálmese. Esto sólo ha sido un fallo, un error por culpa del efecto sangrado, no suya. Yo lo entiendo y "ellos" lo entenderán también —pronunció en tono sosegado—. Lo ha hecho bien.

Aunque la aprobación de Warren siempre la habían animado, en estos momentos sólo podía pensar en las últimas palabras de Clay. No se refería a que no podría contar nada debido a su cautiverio, sino a que sabía que ya no tendría oportunidad de hacerlo.

Él no era inocente. Sino un Asesino, un enemigo… Sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir que, en casos así, el fin no justificaba los medios.

**Fin**

**Ciertamente es un final bastante trágico, pero creo que debió ocurrir así. Esta es la charla que tuvo Clay con Lucy antes del fic de "La verdad". Ahí lo menciona sino recuerdo mal. Siempre le he tenido un cariño especial a Clay, porque él fue el que permitió verdaderamente escapar a Desmond, se sacrificó y todo ello por lo que creía que era correcto. Era un buen hombre que no pudo vivir su sueño, pero hizo lo que debía. Ya sabéis: críticas, comentarios, amenazas... Todo es bien recibido.**


End file.
